Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spinal implant structures and, more particularly, to an intervertebral and intravertebral implant and a tool kit thereof.
Description of the Prior Art
The spine, also known as the vertebral column, essentially comprises four types of elements, namely the spinal cord, vertebrae, ligaments, and intervertebral discs. Severe osteoporosis, intervertebral disc degeneration, ligament degeneration, joint dislocation, and joint compression may bring mechanical damage to the spine (such as a spinal compression fracture) and thus destabilize the spine. Spinal instability is accompanied by extreme discomfort and pain, thereby predisposing the patient to chronic back pain, spine curvature disorders, and walking disability.
Among the ways to cure spinal instability is vertebroplasty, which entails placing an implant in a collapsed vertebral body. The implant in the collapsed vertebral body expands and thereby restores the collapsed vertebral body to its normal height. The implant is filled with a bone autograft or a bone substitute (bone cement) to enhance the stability of the spine with a view to curing spinal instability.
A conventional spinal implant structure requires an implanting tool in order to be placed in the collapsed vertebral body and then expands. There is a wide variety of commercially available spinal implant structures and implanting tools. However, the prior art is unsatisfactory and thus still has room for improvement.